Married To The Shipbuilder
by Elna11
Summary: Practically a diary in the POV of Helen Andrews re-telling the whole story of her time with Thomas Andrews Jr. Please read!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**_Hello everyone! This is my new fic, written in the POV of Thomas Andrews' wife, Helen. I have tried to base the story on some major events in their ACTUAL relationship, after much research. The rest is my imagination, or only based loosely on what really happened. I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. The only person I own in this chapter is Jane. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter One

_Spring, 1904_

"Helen! Make sure you look your very best!" Mother insisted, calling up the stairs. I sighed before answering a muttered "Yes, Mother." My parents' long-time friends, the Andrews', were coming round for a visit. Apparently, I had known them as a young girl, yet I had no living memory of them. Father had died when I was 20, and I was now 23. For a while, my older brother, John Milne Barbour, had looked after us, before leaving with his wife Elise to look after and maintain the family linen business.  
Mother was looking for a husband on every occasion for me.  
I combed through my long, curly red hair and, with the help of Jane Vale (my maid), pinned the front and sides back in a jewelled clip, letting the rest flow down my back like a waterfall. I clipped the gold locket that Father had given me round my neck, and admired it as it sparkled in the sunlight. That way, I thought, he would still be with me. I heard the front door open, and a flurry of unfamiliar voices and footsteps coming form the hallway. I stood up and brushed the creases out of the long skirt of my emerald green dress. I left my bedroom and tip-toed down the wooden staircase. There stood two men and a woman. One man, I presumed, was the son of the other two. I walked down the last few stairs. "And this is my youngest, Helen." Mother smiled at my entrance. I gave a polite smile to the trio. I waited on the bottom step as they stood and talked for a few minutes.

"Well, Elizabeth, shall we go and talk more privately? I think we must be boring the younger ones to bits. I'm sure Thomas will behave himself with Helen." Mrs Andrews joked.  
"Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea. This way." Mother led them through the hallway. Mr Andrews stood, looking me over for a few long moments, before actually conversing with me.  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Barbour. I think I remember you from a gathering at some point in the past." He took my hand and kissed it. He had a strong Northern Irish accent.  
"Yes, it's lovely to meet you too. But I must confess, I'm not quite sure I remember you." I smiled like a bashful love-struck 16-year-old. I especially did when he smiled at me warmly. "I doubt you do. You were only a wee slip of a girl then." I smiled again. I hopped down the stair and walked into the open hallway that was flooded with light. The door was still open, showing the front garden and the gravelled drive. Suddenly, a glint of shiny metal caught my eye. A motorcar. "Is that your car?" I asked, walking outside. He followed behind. "Yes. Why?" He replied.

I reached the vehicle, and circled it like a vulture. "It's a rather good-looking motorcar, sir." I complimented. He half-smiled at me, and rested his hand on the paintwork. "She's good-looking, I agree. But she's a right pain when it comes to starting her up." He laughed, rubbing his hand on the metal.  
"May I?" I didn't really ask; I was already opening the door.  
"If you really want to…"  
Mr Andrews stood in the open doorway while I sat down. Oooo, I liked this. "So where are we goin'?" I demanded. Mr Andrews let out a sarcastic laugh. "And what compels you to think that I'm taking you anywhere?" He asked, leaning on the doorframe.  
"Well, you must be doing _something _with me. That's why you came, isn't it?" I folded my arms. His dark brown eyes were creased in a slight frown.  
"Hahaha. You're funny." He told me, looking back towards the house.  
"I know." I replied, stepping out of the car. I looked straight into his face; and he looked straight back into mine.  
"Who said anything about the reason I came here?" He challenged, stepping closer to me. Blimey, he was tall.  
"No one. I'm just guessing." I said, trying to beat him in the battle.  
"Well, stop guessing." He won the fight, practically all of the warmth in his voice gone. His words struck me like a blow to the head. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. "Well, I…I…." I had not the slightest idea of what to say.  
"Tommie!" A voice called out from behind Mr Andrews. "I hope you're not intimidating our lovely Miss Helen here, are you, Thomas?" It was his father.  
"No, why would I do that?" He replied. They walked away until they were out of earshot. I closed the car door.

As I approached the doorway of our home, I heard 'Thomas' remark, "Is she interested in me or the car?" Ha. As if. Why would I be interested in HIM?


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit

**_Hello everyone! Bit shorter this chapter, but more coming soon. Thanks to EnjoyItAll8000 for my first review! And thankyou everyone who favourite-d my story! 3  
I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Two

_The Next Sunday_

It was uncharacteristically early for me to be up, but I was sitting in the dining room, sipping a cup of steaming hot tea. Mmmm. Mother was still in bed. Who can blame her; it was only five past seven in the morning. I had woken up early and couldn't get back to sleep. My hair was braided to mid-back length in a loose side plait, and I had my lacey dressing gown thrown over my nightdress. I will ask Jane to run me a bath, at a more appropriate time.  
All of a sudden, a knock on the door drew me from the lonely table. Who on Earth could be knocking at this hour? In the light rain that had started to fall, as well? I pulled my gown closer around my exposed cleavage and unlocked the door. My God, it was Mr. Andrews!

"Mr. Andrews, what on Earth are you doing here?" I exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Miss Barbour, but I need to talk to you." He told me. I took his wrist and pulled him in from the rain. I took him into the sitting room. "Would you like anything?" I asked in an overly-polite tone.  
"No, thank you," He replied. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day. Wasn't at all like me. Would you still like to…. Go for a drive?" Mr. Andrews offered. He seemed quite sincere in his apology. But how could I go out, un-chaperoned, with a man that I have only met once? I mean, that is the very height of scandal! Ah, stupid etiquette. What could possibly go wrong? "I would like that, yes…. But I must get dressed." He smiled at that. He seemed to look at my low-cut dress. "Yes." He agreed. I set a cup of tea down for him before hurrying upstairs. I roused Jane from her sleep, and she tied up my corset for me. The ghastly things. I pulled a simple cream day dress over my head and did my hair, before rushing downstairs.  
All through this Mother did not stir. Mother. I quickly scribbled a note for her and left it with Jane to be given to Mother when she woke up.

Thank God, he hadn't left yet. He was sitting, reading a book on the sofa. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes. I'm ready."  
"Then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know Him

**_Hello everyone! This is carrying on from the last chapter. I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Three

_Later On_

Mr. Thomas Andrews Jr. has proven himself to be a very intriguing man indeed.  
"Would you like to start off on the right foot?" Mr. Andrews asked.  
I nodded happily. "How do you do, Miss?" He extended his arm out towards me.  
"Pleasure," I laughed. "Have we met before?" I smiled prettily, and batted my eyelashes…. Flirtatiously. Oh dear Lord, I was flirting with him! He grinned, amused.  
"I do believe we have, Miss." Mr. Andrews joked. The look on his face did it. I threw my head back in laughter. We were sitting on a bench, in view of Strangford Lough. Mr. Andrews had brought me to his hometown, Comber. A few yachts dotted the water.  
When we had finished laughing, Mr. Andrews looked out towards the lough. "It is beautiful here. You're so lucky."

For some reason, in the time between us laughing and him looking out across the water, his expression had changed to that of a more somber one. "I know." He replied.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning my head in closer towards him. He shook his head.  
"Nothing. I just miss home, that's all," His face brightened a little.  
"You know, my very first boat sailed across this very lough." Mr. Andrews turned back to me. Some of the sparkle had returned to his eyes.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned, not understanding.  
"When I was about 11 or 12, I found an old row boat down by the waters edge. So, I asked around town, but nobody knew the owner, so I rebuilt it." Mr. Andrews finished proudly.  
"Mr. Andrews, that's-" I started, but he put up his hand in protest.  
"Please, call me Thomas, at least. I get enough of 'Mr. Andrews' at work."  
I blushed, and smiled bashfully. "Well, Thomas," I grinned at his beaming face, "That's amazing. I've never known anyone like you." I told him, patting his hand. I felt the warmth of his skin on my palm, and that set my heart a-flutter.  
Oh my God, I thought. Was I developing a…. fondness, for him?


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

**_Hello everyone! Another shortie! I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Four  
_July, 1905_

Dear Lord, what should I do? Mother is making me choose who I want to aim to marry, and there's a problem right there…. 2 men have courted me! Thomas (of course), and another dear friend of mine, Mr. Henry Pierson Harland. Why must I choose? I don't particularly want to loose my friendship with either of them, and I fear by choosing, I might do just that. Oh, my head…. My heart. This is impossible. Mother is urging me to marry now, because, in her words, I am 'fast approaching 30', but I just don't feel I'm ready yet. I guess, she'll just have to choose for me. But no, wait….. I have this little nagging voice in my mind, telling me, insisting, almost, that I choose Thomas. But why? What advantage does Thomas have over Henry? Sure, I have an awfully….. Passionate, soft spot for Thomas…. But I have known Henry for longer. Oh, but Thomas' eyes….. Like chocolate….and his wonderful, muscular figure…. Ah, the choices. Oh dear. Oh, my dearest Henry, forgive me. But Thomas…. I love him more. I love him. He's the one.


	5. Chapter 5: Fantasizing

**_Hello everyone! Another shortie! I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Five  
_March 24th, 1906_

I made the decision, and I told Mother. She accepted my choice, so I guess I'm on the right track. But I'm just waiting, for him to ask me the question. When he does, I know exactly what I shall do. I will say yes (duh), but then I shall throw my arms around his neck… and kiss him. I have never kissed a man properly, on the lips, before. I know without a doubt that Thomas has been single his whole life. Still, what if I'm bad at it? What if he never wants to kiss me again? Oh Helen, don't be so downright daft. I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, with lips like THAT to guide mine, who needs experience? Hehehe. I'm getting excited at the very _thought _of kissing Thomas. Speaking of Thomas, where is he? He shall be here soon, so I must get ready….


	6. Chapter 6: Proposal

**_Hello everyone! This chapter was hard to write, but here it is! According to Helen's youngest daughter by Henry Harland, Vera Morrison, Thomas' proposal didn't actually turn out as expected. I also have the date right as well!  
I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Six

_Later That Evening_

I am round Thomas' parents home, Ardara, now. We were having a lovely dinner. It was absolutely perfect. Thomas' brothers, John, James and William, just crack me up. Nina, Thomas' sister, was absent tonight. Once we had finished eating the succulent dinner, we retired to the lounge.

"Helen, please may I talk to you outside?" Thomas asked hopefully. I glanced out the window. The trees were swaying, and the sky was a pink-ish colour.  
"Of course." I agreed. God, I was mad. I was only wearing an evening dress and a wrap! Stupid me.

Thomas led me outside, and onto the sheltered gazebo. In the distance, I could see the lough shimmering. Thomas seated me onto one of the wooden garden chairs. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked softly. He was visibly nervous about something.  
"Helen, there is something…." He paused to take a deep breath. "There is something I have been to say… to ask you, for a long time now. I don't know if you feel the same way. But I love you."  
"What?" I was stunned. I never knew that Thomas actually…. Actually loved me! What should I say? I love you too? But he spoke before I could decide on what to say.  
"Helen, please understand. I love you more than life itself. I need you. Please… marry me."  
My jaw dropped down in shock. I had prepared myself for this moment. Why wasn't I ready?  
"I….I…." I stuttered. Instinctively, I shook my head when I was confused. But, God no! Thomas took this the wrong way.  
"I understand." He kissed the top of my head, before going back towards the house. No! No, no, no, no, no! That wasn't the kiss I wanted! This wasn't the reaction I wanted! I've really messed things up now, haven't I?


	7. Chapter 7: Letter

**_Hello everyone! ****REAL EXTRACTS FROM THE ACTUAL LETTER FROM THOMAS!**** Only short, but hopefully powerful. Be prepared for a VERY long chappie next!  
I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_March 25th, 1906_

I was sitting on the window seat in my bedroom when it arrived. A letter came, addressed to me. I immediately recognized the handwriting. I slotted my finger underneath the wax seal, opening it. Inside, I found a small piece of cream-coloured paper inside. I unfolded it, and read silently.

* * *

_Saturday 25th March, 1906_

_My Dear Nellie,  
I cannot tell you how much it grieves me to feel that I frightened or gave you any annoyance last night….. for one moment thought that we did not understand each other… or that you did not love me…  
…..Would justify me in asking you to be my wife….. You acted wisely when you had any doubt. I am myself to blame…..  
…Your ever affectionate and loving friend, Thomas Andrews Jr._

* * *

Oh my, what have I done! I must sort this out… But how? Thomas thought that I did not love him. But I do! I love him more than anything. I need to get to him. I knew he would be at work. I know. I will leave it a few days. That would be best. Let's see how long I will last.


	8. Chapter 8: Runaway

**_Hello everyone! Long enough? Haha. Hope it's good =)  
I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_March 30th, 1906_

Oh, that is it. I can't do it any longer. Guilt has overridden me. I can't let Thomas think that I don't love him. I know where he would be; Ardara, or somewhere around Comber. He should finish work around now. I know it doesn't take him long to drive from Belfast. I pulled on my coat and shoes, and opened the front door. I had no need to tell Mother where I was going, she's in Glasgow with Milne. Only Jane and I were in the house. But when I stepped outside, I met my first obstacle: rain. I hadn't the time to go back inside and rummage for an umbrella, so I will have to make do with what I have. A hat. A very nice hat, mind you.  
I ran through the route of Lisburn to Comber in my head quickly. On foot, I will take ages…. A ha! I could use Father's old motorcar! I think it still has fuel in. He never drove it much. I hope. I ran over to the car and opened the door, sitting at the wheel. I had no idea how, but I managed to get the cars engine to start rumbling.  
The car lurched forward along the road. Lucky no-one else was out then. I probably would have killed a few people. It took me a while, but I finally managed to get to Comber.

I parked the car in a deserted street and prayed to God that I would remember where to find it later on. Right. The rain still hadn't let up after all this time. I jumped out of the warm, comfortable car and into the street. A puddle splashed up and around my ankles. Why hadn't I worn my boots? I must have been quite a sight at that point. I grimaced as the cold water seeped into my shoes and soaked my tights and feet. Yet, I remembered I had a mission. I set off out of the street, and into the Town Centre.

The whole town was empty, except for a few latecomers from work. It was slowly getting darker, and I was beginning to lose hope and was becoming more and more doubtful. I reached a large, muddy green and walked across it to a bench in the modest shelter of a tree. Who was I kidding? Thomas was probably still in Belfast. As the moon began to shine through the breaking clouds, I was pretty sure there was NO chance that I would find him. I was a wealthy young woman, alone in a park. At night. I was an easy target. I took my hat off, and shook my hair free of their grips. My soaked red curls tumbled down onto my chest. I was cold, and I was hungry. But most importantly, I was stupid. Why did I even think that Thomas would give me a second look, after the sadness I caused him? Guilt washed over me. At least the rain had gone, I thought. But trying to think of comfortable thoughts came to no avail. I broke down, crying. I drew my knees to my chest, and hugged them tightly. I heard the muffled hum of a car engine in the distance, across the length of the field, before it stopped abruptly. The headlights switched themselves off. None-the-less, I could see a tall, dark figure step out the car. He must have seen me. I started to panic, and began to stand up, making a feeble attempt to make myself look more presentable. The figure was rapidly approaching now. The bright moon was useless, because it was behind him. But he could see me. I wanted to scream, to run, but couldn't find it in me to. Take me, I couldn't help but think. My life was worthless without Thomas. "Helen?"

A familiar voice was calling my name. "Thomas?" I whispered, more to myself. It was him! I hitched my skirt up and ran towards him. I was most probably the most sorry-looking thing he had ever seen. I threw my arms around his waist, and buried my face into his chest. I felt his welcome arms envelope me into an intimate embrace. "Helen….. Nellie, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Thomas scolded me gently.  
"I was looking for you!" I sobbed.  
"For me?" Thomas was puzzled.  
"Yes…. Thomas, I needed to find you…. I'm sorry…" I choked the words out. "I love you, Thomas. I love you! Please don't leave me…. I need you more than you need me. Please, Thomas… Tommie, marry me." I blurted out. I was speaking my mind. This was the first time I had ever called him 'Tommie'. I laughed the last part. "Helen, I should _really _be the one asking you." Thomas smiled. I nodded. I released him from my tight grip. He obviously didn't kneel down, because of the mud, but he did crouch down so he was my height, bless him. After all this, he still loves me! This time, when he asked me, I did everything I had planned to. I said the words I had been so craving to say, and…. Dare I say it…. We kissed! Wooohoooo! Oh my God, it was splendid. His lips… my, I don't even know how to describe them! All I know is that we were kissing for a good, solid minute or so. He was glorious. And he was mine. All mine.


	9. Chapter 9: Ring

**_Hello everyone! A little bit more romance in this one... Ha!  
I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Later On_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tommie had brought me back to Ardara, where I dried and had some food. Tommie even went to go and get Fathers' car! How sweet!

We were now sat in front of the warm fire in the sitting room. "I'm fine now." I assured him for the 1000th time. He took my hand, and intertwined my fingers with his.  
"That's all right then. You know, you gave me a right shock, you did!" I brought his hand closer and kissed his fingertips.  
"I thought I'd lost you Tommie. It was horrible. But now we're engaged!" I exclaimed. Tommie put one finger to my lip and gestured to the ceiling. I nodded obediently.  
"Oh yes!" Tommie jumped up from the sofa and rummaged through his coats' pockets. He pulled out a small, velvety-looking box. He sat down next to me again. "For you." He handed me the box. Raising an eyebrow, I flipped open the lid. Inside, there was a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring, set in silver. The sapphire was square-cut and framed by lots of little diamonds. "Oh, Tommie…." I breathed. I was a terribly lucky girl. "It's beautiful. But… do I have to put it on myself?" I joked. I took the ring out the box and held it between my thumb and finger. I glanced up towards Tommie.  
"Nope." He replied, taking the ring. He slipped it onto the fourth finger on my left hand. It fit perfectly. Tommie pressed his lips to the finger he had just placed the ring on. "You tired?" Tommie requested to know.  
"A bit. Why?" I replied. Come to think of it, I was exhausted.  
"Come here." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest. "Goodnight, Nellie." Tommie kissed my hair.  
"What? Won't your parents mind?" I gasped. Tommie shook his head.  
"Nah. Just go to sleep."  
I obeyed him, and drifted off into a deep sleep. Just like Heaven.


	10. Chapter 10: Clean Clothes, My Dear

**_Hello everyone! I tried to include how Helen liked Thomas' parents as much as she did her own in this chapter. You'll see more of this relationship later on in the story.  
I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_31st March, 1906_

The sound of subtle birdsong poured through the windows. I stretched out my legs, and I heard crisp white sheets rustle around me. Sheets? Hold on, that can't be right. I sat up. I was in a bed. I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but my coat and shoes were on the floor beside me. I sat up and rubbed my forehead. Suddenly, I surrendered to a bout of horrid coughing, and lent back onto the headboard. Where was I? I pulled back the covers of the bed and stepped out, stretching out as I went. I walked over to the dressing table near the window, and examined my reflection in the mirror. Oh my! I looked a right mess! My hair was a messy sprawl, and what made it worse was the fact that my hair was only very _slightly _curly. Sarcasm. It would take ages to brush out! Where was my hat? Oh, yes. My late-night drive. My hat was still in in the park. Oh well.  
I glanced down to my left hand. It wasn't a dream! I was surprised really, everything seemed to have a dream-like… _Touch_, to it. I had to pinch myself to half believe it. I was engaged to Tommie! Wait, wasn't I on the sofa, with him, asleep? At Ardara? Had he brought me up here? Or was it someone else? No, it must have been him. He was the only one who knew I was there. I turned around and looked at the mantelpiece. Quarter past eight.

I heard a gentle knock at the door. I turned the handle, and Tommie's mother appeared before me.  
"Did you have a nice sleep, my dear?" Mrs. Andrews asked. Her face seemed tired, but she had a big smile and 'laugh wrinkles' in the corner of her eyes. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "Got into a bit of a hardship last night then, eh?" Mrs. Andrews set some clothes down on the bed.  
"Mmmm hmm." I nodded, yawning.  
"You poor dear. You must really love Tommie to come looking for him." I smiled weakly. He must've told her. She put her hand on my forehead. I hadn't noticed how hot I felt. I sneezed suddenly, and quickly put my hand over my mouth.  
"My, is that an _engagement _ring?" Mrs. Andrews gasped.  
I nodded meekly, picking out the handkerchief from my coat pocket. Mrs. Andrews looked... Somewhat stunned.  
"You mean…." She trailed off in pure disbelief.  
"Yep. Me and Tommie are engaged!" I smiled proudly at her. Hadn't Tommie told her _this_?  
"Oh my! I just need a few minutes to take this in. Get out of those muddy clothes, my dear." She tapped the pile of clothes on the bed. I saw her wedding rings glitter in the sunlight that was spilling through the light curtains. One day, I thought, I would be like her. I smiled at the very thought of it. Tommie with me, grey and old, surrounded by children... I hope.


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking The Rules

**_Hello everyone! A passionate moment between Thomas and Helen in this one...  
I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_One Hour Later_

I examined myself in the full-length mirror. My nose was slightly red, but I couldn't help that. I had a cold from being in the rain last night. But at least I looked presentable now. I was wearing a pretty lavender dress, that didn't quite brush the floor. It wasn't too small for me; it was meant to be like it. My, what would Mother think about me wearing the latest fashions! I have never worn a dress that went to my ankles and not the floor before.  
I had brushed (and pulled out half of) my hair and it was pinned in a bun on the back of my head. Mrs. Andrews' maid had kindly cleaned off my shoes, and I was wearing them again.  
A knock on the door pulled me away from looking at myself. I hurriedly opened the door, and Thomas standing before me. He looked so handsome, and natural. How he looked now was really how I pictured him when he told me about his early years at the shipyard, when he was a riveter. His hair was slightly tousled, and he was wearing a thin white cotton shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up, revealing the well-defined muscles on his arms. It looked like what he had been wearing yesterday, only without a waistcoat and blazer. He must have been absolutely shattered, and fell asleep before changing. He had dark circles beneath his eyes.

"May I come in? Tommie asked. I nodded, and stepped aside. Tommie closed the door behind him. "Helen, could I ask you something?"  
"You just did." I teased him. He responded with a raised eyebrow.  
"Helen, why do you love me so much? Why would you risk yourself, to come looking for me?" Tommie took my shoulders. I smiled at him, resting my hand on his cheek. I felt stubble beneath my fingertips. "Tommie, I don't understand. Why wouldn't I love you? You've done so much for me…"  
"That's the thing! I've been so brash to you, yet you still come back! Remember, when we first met? When I first proposed to you?" He gently pushed me back, onto the wall. I felt the cool, dark wood against the back of my neck. "I don't care about that!" I exclaimed, taking his face in my hands. Tommie shook his head, his eyes closed. "Do you know why I was so un-gentlemanly when we first met, Helen?" He asked me gently. I shook my head, somewhat hesitantly.  
"Why?" I murmured. Tommie ran his finger along my collarbone.  
"I was afraid of falling in love. Work was… is, all I know. I thought a woman would distract me, somehow. And guess what?" Tommie chuckled slightly. "I was right. But I wouldn't give you up to be the best shipbuilder in the world. You're everything to me, Nellie." Tommie held me closer.  
"Tommie…" He cut me off.  
"You don't need to say anything."  
"I know. But I want to. I don't care how you _used _to treat me. I only care about _now_. Tommie, I don't care if you're not the best shipbuilder in the world. You are in my book. You know why? Because you're _my _shipbuilder." I finished, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
He swept me off my feet, and pressed his lips against mine.  
"I love you." He whispered between kisses. His warm, sweet breath warmed my lips.  
"I love you too." I murmured in reply. We were much more passionate now. Where Tommie had me in his arms, he sat himself down on the mattress, and had me on his lap. Before things got any more… romantic, Tommie restrained himself from me. I sat on the bed and watched him as he got his breath back. His eyes looked me over. He seemed suddenly worried. "What's wrong?" I asked him, crawling to the end of the bed, where he was standing. "We need to get married soon, Helen." Tommie stated. I agreed.  
But we wouldn't be married for another two years.


	12. Chapter 12: Vows

**_Hello everyone! Not about quantity, it's about quality ;)  
I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_June 24th1908_

I was restless. My body was tingling with nerves. It wasn't long until I would be walking down the aisle. Less than five minutes, actually. I was just outside the door of Lambeg Parish Church, and a thin lace veil covered my face. Through the white lace I could still make out the beautiful colours of the stained glass window and all the intricate details on them. It was early summer, and the sun was shining. A gentle breeze rustled my skirt slightly. I heard the music start for me to come. Oh God! I clutched Milne's arm, and he patted my hand tenderly. "It's not as bad as it looks." Milne promised. He kissed my forehead before we turned towards the open doors. I saw the people all raise and turn to see me. … Mother…. Jane (I had made sure she was present – she had left just after I was ready)…. Thomas' parents, and siblings, all staring at me and Milne. But they were smiling as well.

My feet moved without me even noticing. I felt slightly giddy. It felt as if I was gliding down the aisle. Thomas was close now; he was smiling as well. I guessed that he sensed that I was nervous when my hand was passed to his from Milne's. He squeezed my fingers, comforting me like he always does. I could feel all his love in that one touch. The same sort of love I felt when he kissed me for the first time. When he found me at the park. When I curled up next to him in front of the fire. All rolled into one gentle squeeze. This gave me the strength and confidence that I so needed. I smiled with all my heart and soul at him, and saw that familiar caring look in his eyes.

I was really over the moon now. I mean I was earlier, but now!  
"Do you, Helen Reilly Barbour, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." I breathed.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Tommie lifted my chin up. "Forever." He whispered. I had missed the feel of his soft lips on mine. The moment went to fast and eventually Tommie pulled away. "Forever." I murmured as my lips lingered on his before we fully parted. The sound of applause rose from the others I had forgotten were there.  
Thomas Andrews. My husband. My shipbuilder.


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Sorry, Henry

**_Hello everyone! Longer chapter! Thankyou for my constant reviews and support from CatalynMJ88. You really do make my day! And also congrats on completing your story =D._**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Later On_

My arm was linked with Tommie's, and we were walking through the pretty garden at Hilden House. Everyone else was already in the house, ready for the reception. We had just had some photographs done and we had both decided to take the longer way back to the house. As we walked, I felt the train of my lacey dress trail behind me.  
"You look gorgeous, Mrs. Andrews." Tommie teased me. A warm flush spread up my cheeks.  
"Just as I could say you look quite handsome, Mr. Andrews." I laughed. Tommie un-linked his arm and took my hand instead. With my other hand, I was holding a bouquet of white roses.

The house began to rise up in front of us, and I could hear the lively music playing inside. I intertwined my fingers with his. "Come on." I said to him.

Seems there were more people invited than I remembered. My mother delighted in showing off her newly-wedded daughter, and made sure EVERYONE knew that she was my mother. I haven't a clue why though, because I am hardly as accomplished and important as Milne. Milne enjoyed making sure he danced with me about five times at least. And Henry. He didn't seem like he was in a particularly good mood, nor did he make it apparent that he was jealous of Tommie.

"I hope you know I still love you, Nellie. But I guess it's to late now." Henry ran his finger down my cheek.  
"I know that."  
I brushed his hand away as politely as possible when I saw Tommie approaching. Henry turned around as Tommie reached us.  
"Congratulations, Thomas. You've got yourself a good wife. Take care of her. If not for you, for me, please." Henry murmured. Tears stung my eyes. Tommie smiled politely.  
"You needn't worry about that Henry. I will." Tommie assured him. Henry nodded.  
"Tell your uncle I said hello for me please Thomas." Henry requested, before walking away in a daze. "Tommie, do you think that Henry will be happy now?" I whispered guiltily. Either way, I suppose, I would have hurt one of them. The one I _did _hurt though just so happened to be Henry. I do hope that he really will still be happy now. "I'm sure he'll find someone," Tommie replied. "Anyway, we're expected now to dance together. Madam?" Tommie put on a French accent and bowed to me theatrically. It was really quite funny. I took his hand eagerly and pulled him to the floor.

The music was slow, and romantic. We weren't overly intimate, because of the audience we had, but we were closer than your average well-acquainted couple. As the music progressed, I didn't believe it, but Tommie pulled me ever so close. Gradually, other couples began to join us. Milne and Elise, Tommie's parents, my uncle and Mother, Tommie's Uncle William and Aunt Margaret Pirrie. When we had disappeared from an individuals' view, Tommie wrapped his arms around my waist, as I did his neck. We shared a few brief, yet passionate, kisses, before remembering others that were surrounding. Oh, why does there always have to be _someone_?

As soon as the song concluded, I hurried off to dress. For our honeymoon. Somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14: Bargain

**_Hello everyone! Longer chapter! I'm not really sure if they really did go on a ship on the way for their honeymoon, I was just presuming so since they didn't really have planes then. Joseph Hamley is also a figure of my own imagination here as well ;)._**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_June 24th 1908_

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Tommie, who was standing on the wooden deck. Tommie was looking out across the ocean.  
"Nope. Are you?"  
"I'm not cold, Tommie. I'm stronger than I look."  
The promenade was deserted at 7am in the morning, but neither of us could sleep. We had different staterooms, his was just across the hallway, but Tommie had come to me at around 4am, to find me sitting in my dressing, knees tucked into my chest, reading. He was already washed and dressed, although for some reason I wasn't really surprised by that. Tommie was always ahead of his game. I ran my hands up his back and around his neck. He turned around. "Not long until we shore up." Tommie said, a hint of slight melancholy in his voice. I laughed. "Admit it; you're just going to miss the ship." I teased him.  
"You know me all too well," Tommie kissed my forehead, before making for the 1st Class Entrance. "I'm starving. Do you want to see if I can bargain with one of the stewards?" Tommie asked.  
"Go on then." I replied, following him in. But as much as I loved him, I really didn't believe him when he said about getting a bargain.

Tommie's steward, Joseph Hamley, knocked on the stateroom door. He was carrying two plates of food, which looked like leftovers from last night. Biscuits, cakes, little sandwiches, and other tidbits, piled up on two plates. Oh, I was hungry, but _all _those? I won't be able to fit into my corset! But Tommie could eat a lot when given the option.  
"Thank you, Joseph." Tommie took the plates from him. Joseph was smiling, obviously proud that he had done something right. He was only a young lad of about 17. Tommie gently nudged the young man out of the room, and shut the door behind him. We were both in his stateroom.

"Didn't I tell you?" Tommie bragged, tapping my shoulder with a plate. He put the food down on the bed. He plopped himself down, and tapped the mattress in front of him. I sat down as well. He crossed his legs like a little school boy and began tucking in to a slice of Victoria Sponge. "Pig." I laughed, biting into a cucumber sandwich. "I know." Tommie told me, looking at me with his dark brown eyes.  
I swallowed the last of the white bread. "You know, I much prefer this to sitting in a restaurant, just the two of us." I pushed the plates over and sat up on my knees in front of him. "Do you mind?" Tommie pulled me closer and cradled my cheeks. "No." I grinned before kissing him, knocking him off balance.


	15. Chapter 15: Honeymoon

**_Hello everyone! Just a quick warning, this chapter contains a few small sexual references. Nothing major. It's only rated a T =). Sorry if I'm a bit slow for a while, I was was in Scotland over half term (2 weeks ago), and I have been revising for my summer exams that are this week, starting tomorrow (Monday). Wish me luck!_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Later_

"Well, this is nice." I complimented as I tucked my clothes into some drawers. I had already hung up all my dresses in the wardrobe.  
"It is, isn't it? You see, if I had told you that we were going to Switzerland, then you wouldn't have had such a shock now, would you?" Tommie called out in reply.  
"I guess so." I said, opening my suitcase more.  
"I'm all done with my stuff. Would you like a hand?" Tommie offered, emerging from the wardrobe. I tapped my case. "Please could you help me put the rest of these into the drawers?" I asked, looking at him.  
"Yes," Tommie answered, taking some things from the case.

"Don't women like you usually have a maid to help you with things like this?" Tommie asked when we had finished. I nodded. "Yes, but I had promised Jane her own holiday whilst we were away on our honeymoon," I smiled before continuing. "But she still packed most of my stuff." I told him. I was thinking of some of the more….. Unfamiliar, pieces in particular. She would be in big trouble when we got home. If I had the heart to admonish her, that is. I mean, she (probably) only meant well.  
"So am I going to be seeing you in any of those…. Little numbers, then?" Tommie stood behind me, releasing my hair from the carefully arranged pins. Red curls bobbed down, framing my face. "Hahaha. Funny." I laughed sarcastically. I turned away to look out of the window. I remembered seeing the time on the way in; it was about half-past nine. So it would be about half-past ten now then, by the looks of the sky. The white moon was smiling down on the land below.  
"I love it here, Tommie." I whispered in awe.  
"So do I. But remember, we have a new home waiting for us to move into in two weeks in Belfast. _Our _house." Tommie reminded me, tenderly rubbing my shoulders.  
"I can't wait to start… living, now, Tommie. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for my prince to come and sweep me off my feet." I leaned back onto him.  
"I'm no prince, Helen." Tommie whirled me round, catching me by surprise.  
"You are to me." I loosened his tie so I could reach the top buttons of his shirt. I un-did them gingerly, my slender fingers making quick work of them. I completely removed his tie, now that I knew he was comfortable with me. I un-did some more buttons and brushed my fingers over his chest. He grabbed my hand suddenly, and I snapped my head up. He pulled my face up to his, and kissed me. I kissed him more than I ever had before; he responded in the same manner. I felt my heart thumping against my chest, and my breathing quickened. My God. I had never been so happy in my life.


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome Back

**_Hello everyone! Pretty much just a lead up to my next chapter. Short 'n' Sweet!_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_July 25th, 1908 – 5am_

I felt the soft, silky sheets and bedding against my bare skin. I opened my eyes, stretched out, before curling back up again. I felt a warm, familiar hand rubbing the small of my back. I rolled over. Tommie was next to me. I did a double-take, before remembering. "Welcome back." Tommie kissed my hair, and wrapped his strong arms around me. I wasn't wearing anything. What? Oh yes. Hehe.

The sun was hanging low in the sky, yet it still managed to cast a pale, eerie glow through the net curtains and across the room. "Are you happy now, Nellie?" Tommie whispered into my forehead.  
"Are you happy?" I replied.  
"Over the moon." Tommie played with a lock of hair that had fallen over my shoulder.  
"Good." I told him, running my fingers through his thick, dark hair.  
"You still haven't answered my question." Tommie insisted.  
"I'm happy." I smiled. I sat up, wrapping myself up with the thick duvet. Tommie propped himself up on one elbow.  
"So where are we going today then?" He asked, sitting up. I pushed him back down again, so I could lean across him.  
"Wherever life takes us." I laughed


	17. Chapter 17: Stumble

**_Hello everyone! Happy 104th Anniversary Thomas & Helen! _**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_Later_

"Tommie, are you sure you know where you are going?" I asked, obviously 'too concerned'. But, honestly, I had a reason to be. How would my Irish husband know his way round a cliff in Switzerland? Yet, he assured me that he knew where he was going.

The weather, according to locals, is pretty good. The warm sun shined through the grey clouds, but the icy wind brought a bitter chill to the air. An old wooden fence brought Tommie to an immediate halt. Then he amazed me by suggesting that we climb over.  
"Come on, it'll be a piece o' cake." Tommie smiled. He went over first, and I followed. Because of a rather muddy puddle surrounding the bottom of the fence, he lifted me down carefully, gently holding my waist. When we were both over, Tommie grinned and nudged my shoulder. "See, told you so. Again." I smiled at him sarcastically.  
"Oh, hahaha. Now where's my piece of cake?" I teased the last part. Tommie took my hand and carried on walking. It was becoming increasingly dirty on the wet grass, so I lifted my skirt off the ground with my free hand.  
"So, this is what the locals call 'good' weather?" I said, turning my head to face Tommie.  
"Mm. I guess it could be worse. At least it isn't pouring down with rain." Tommie looked on the bright side of things.  
"Tell me, Tommie, how you know your way around the Swiss countryside?" I asked.  
Tommie shrugged. "I've seen this place on the maps a lot."  
I turned my attention to the swampy grass. "Sure is muddy." I frowned, looking at my shoes. Tommie laughed.  
"It's not that bad, Helen." I stared at him as if he was utterly mad.  
"What?" Tommie looked confused. I shook my head.

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there _yet_?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"NO!"  
I was thrown into Hysterics as Tommie completely lost his temper with me. I bent over, laughing, when I heard Tommie mutter, "What's so funny?"  
"You!" I exclaimed.  
"I know, I'm hilarious." Tommie marched off.  
I had been driving Tommie mad for the past hour or so. But we were nearly there now, so the effect was sort of wearing off. I could see the peak of the tall cliff, but to get there was a slippery slope. Tommie, being the stubborn one, marched right up there, but lost his footing. I ran over to help him, being careful not to slip myself. I thought he had hurt himself at first, but he had stumbled to his feet and was laughing. I smiled at him, before boasting, "Now, who wanted to run off up the muddy hill?" I tucked a piece of hair from his brow behind his ear.  
"Me…." Tommie admitted.  
"So who's the smart one?" I put my hands on my hips.  
"You…."

I started up the hill again, leaving Tommie staring after.


	18. Chapter 18: Baby

**_Hello everyone! Only based _VERY _loosely on real events. Apparently, Helen did break the news to Thomas on a small boat when they were going out on a picnic to some distant island. I'm not lying. Just wanted to say about my Facebook page. The link's here; w w w. facebook Elna11 - Take the spaces out of the link, it won't let me directly past a link =D_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_May, 1910_

"Tommie, I _wish _you would tell me what's wrong." I told Tommie, who was sitting opposite me, hand on the tiller of the small sailing boat.  
"You needn't worry about my problems, dear." Tommie shook his head.  
"But I want to know!" I shouted. Tommie pretended to back off in fear. I buried my face in my palms. "Tommie…. I'm sorry for shouting…. It's just…." I whispered.  
"It's fine. But you've been acting really different lately. I just want to know what's going on in _your _mind, before I tell you what's going on in mine." Tommie spoke gently, but honestly. I had been acting different lately.  
"Tommie, nothing's going on in my head…. It's more what's going on in my stomach." I met his eyes.  
"Helen, I don't understand. Are you ill? My God, you're not ill are you?" Tommie put a hand to my forehead. I brushed it away.  
"No, Tommie, I'm not ill. Listen. I know you're busy, and you don't have much time to yourself now, but….." I swallowed, but couldn't help smiling a little.  
"But?" Tommie pressed on.  
"By the end of this year, Tommie, we're going to… we're going to have a baby." I grinned.  
"A baby?" Tommie's face brightened. "Is that why you have been so tired and stroppy lately?"  
I felt my cheeks grow red. "I'm sorry…" I murmured.  
"Don't be." Tommie was beaming as he turned to steer the boat.

We shored up about half an hour later at a not-so-distant island, just off the coast. The sea was flat, calm, like glass. Occasionally, we had passed some yachts, the passengers enjoying the blue sky and warm breeze. Tommie said hello to some of them. He tied the long rope onto a rusty bollard, on a deserted beach. As soon as we were on the beach, Tommie gathered me up in his arms.  
"Oh, my darling." He kissed me down the side of my neck.  
"Tommie, I'm hungry. Off." I giggled, tapping his cheek with my fan. He released me from his grip. I had never seen him so alive and happy. He literally took my hand, and I swear he wanted to start skipping off like a pixie. We sat down on some flat rocks by the edge of the water, watching the water swirling below us in rock pools. I tucked into some sandwiches, as did Tommie, but he could NOT stop smiling!

I was laughing with him, just talking, and generally acting like little children on the beach, when I felt something move inside my belly. I froze, and rubbed my hand over my stomach. I could feel the tiny baby kicking, and I called for Tommie. He placed his hand on my stomach, and looked directly into my eyes. At that moment, I think, we both realized something. We were going to be parents.


	19. Chapter 19: J Bruce Ismay

**_Hello everyone! Not tooooo long this one._**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_Much Later_

"So tell me, what _was _the problem with you earlier?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know, in the boat, before I told you I was… expecting?"  
"Oh, yes…"  
"Tommie, tell me."  
I reached across and took his hand, taking away the pencil in it and replacing it with my fingers. Tommie was pouring over some blueprints, while I was curled up on an armchair next to his desk. I was in my nightdress and gown, with my long hair trailing down over my shoulder in a loose plait. Tommie was still in his clothes from earlier, even though it was 11 o' clock at night.  
"Nellie, I don't think you need to know. It's so small, and pathetic, to be honest, anyway…"  
"If it's so small and pathetic, why won't you tell me?" I yawned. I had been at it for hours, after the baby excitement had waned a bit when we had got used to the idea.  
"Because…" Tommie was clearly running out of excuses. I fiddled with the lace neckline on my dress while he thought for a while. "I'm out of reasons for not telling you now, Nellie," He swiveled round to face me. "It's this man, the man who's buying the big ships we're building. 400 and 401. He's called J. Bruce Ismay. Have you heard of him?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, remember back in 1908, in July, when we had our first meeting at work? He made some… changes, to say the least, to the blueprints. This included cutting down the size of the rudder of the ship, and reducing the number of lifeboats. From 64, to 32, to 16. With four collapsible lifeboats, which totals 20. They're going by the Board of Trade regulations, but these ships… They are longer now, over 800ft. They need more lifeboats than that to accommodate all those aboard."  
"But, Tommie, I thought those ships had those fancy-looking mechanism-thingy's….. Watertight compartments, are they? Yes. I thought those made the ship unsinkable?" I frowned.  
"They also cut the watertight compartments from B Deck down to E Deck, with open tops. Water could still travel through the ship. And any ship can and _will _surrender to the force of nature, Helen. No ship's unsinkable." Tommie shook his head sadly. "I tried to convince Mr. Ismay to allow more lifeboats, 32, at least, but he won't have any of it. My uncle William tells me to put on a 'good face'. But I swear, Nellie, it's getting harder and harder every day." Tommie continued. I rubbed his forehead, where I could see faint frown lines.  
"Tommie, you work to hard for _others_ and not enough for _yourself_. Remember to treat yourself sometimes, Tommie. You deserve it. Now, as far as this Ismay person concerns you, he is just another man who wants to buy ships off of Harland and Wolff. Surely he's not the first. In twenty years, Tommie, when these ships are heading for the scrapheap, you'll be wondering why you let yourself get so worked up about it. Now come on, bed. You're tired."


	20. Chapter 20: Makeover

**_Hello everyone! You remember Nina? Tommie's sister?_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

_June 23rd 1910_

"Really, please, stop fussing." I told Nina. She held her ear to my ever-growing belly. Her eyes shone with excitement.  
"No! You _need _to be fussed over, Helen! And besides, it's your anniversary, so that means you get even MORE fuss!" Nina mused. I shook my head. "I don't _want _to be fussed over, Nina."  
"I don't care! And besides, you're going out to a big fancy restaurant tonight, so we're going to get you all dolled up. My specialty." Nina leaned back on the sofa.  
"Eliza!" I exclaimed. I was really not in the mood.  
"Calm down!" Nina laughed. "Helen, you're all over the place at the moment. I understand that. I have children of my own. But, look, it's not the end of the world. Come on. Let me run you a bath, that'll calm you down. Then, maybe I'll get more conversation out of you." She teased.

True to her word, she ran me a bath. I sank into it, letting the warmth of the water engulf me. I washed my hair, tangling my fingers in my wet curls. I hadn't realized how long I'd taken until I stepped out the bathroom in my dressing gown. Nina was there, tapping her foot. "Better?" She smiled, slightly cocksure. She took my hand and pulled me into my bedroom. I looked around, and saw a ton of unfamiliar bottles and containers, as well as a cream satin evening dress lying on the bed, surrounded by various other bits and bobs. "Nina, I don't know…." I shrunk back a bit, rubbing my belly. It would be obvious in that dress, I thought. "Oh Helen, come on. Easy." Nina protested. I gave in. She dried my hair, and combed through it thoroughly. Next, she made work on my make-up. She plucked and brushed until she was finished, and she pinned my hair in place. I didn't see the point in this makeover, but hey-ho. She proceeded boldly on with my dress. It was surprisingly quite loose-fitting, and had a dark brown sash around the waist. It had low enough a neck that Nina decided to clip a certain locket around my neck; the very same locket I had worn when I first met Tommie, the one from Daddy. "Why would I be interested in him?" I had thought back then. How things have changed.

Nina smiled at me, spinning me round to look in the full-length mirror. My bump wasn't at all that obvious, and all the blemishes had disappeared from my face. I looked the prettiest I had done in ages. "I've… got to hand it to you Nina, you're pretty good." I breathed. "Tommie's eyes are going to pop out when he sees you." Nina squeezed my hand. I turned round to face her, and shook my head.  
"I do hope not, Nina. That would be terribly awkward." I teased. We both burst into laughter.  
"Helen, I'm home!" My goodness, Tommie was home early! It was only 5 o' clock. I wish we had an anniversary more often. I quite like it. "That's my cue." Nina hugged me, before disappearing downstairs. I went back into my bedroom, and hung my damp towel and gown up. "Helen?" Tommie called. I shut the door before padding down the stairs. Tommie's eyes opened wide in shock, and I felt a warm flush across my skin. "Don't be long." I shooed him upstairs before he could say anything.


	21. Chapter 21: Portions

**_Hello everyone! Gearing up for next chapter, so not very long! Oooo, the suspense! (not really)_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

_Later_

"Are you sure that's all you want, ma'am?" The waiter kindly pressed.  
"No, thank you." I shook my head politely. The waiter disappeared from view, into the kitchen.  
"Really, Nellie? A few strands of spaghetti?" Tommie looked at me skeptically. I smiled.  
"A bit more than _that _Tommie. I just asked for a small portion, that's all. And don't forget the water." I leant back in my chair. My stomach ached a little, so I really had no appetite. Tommie watched me whilst sipping his wine whilst I fiddled creatively with a spare napkin. I was playing with it under the table (so no one saw, of course; there were others around), when Tommie leant forward and lifted my chin. "Don't make yourself so obvious, deary." Tommie teased, trying to prise the napkin from my fingers. He succeeded, and that's just when the waiter came back with our dinners. I giggled a bit when the waiter had left us be, because Tommie had been leant across the table with my napkin when the waiter appeared. "You're so embarrassing, Tommie." I looked down at my food, still giggling to myself.

* * *

"I'm stuffed." I muttered, walking with Tommie back to the car, arm-in-arm, after 3 (relatively small) courses.  
"You barely ate anything." Tommie pressed his lips against my ear as he drew me closer.  
"I ate enough, didn't I?" I shot back.  
"Temper." Tommie reminded me. I grunted in reply.  
"Helen?" Tommie suddenly piped up.  
"Mmm?" I answered.  
"Can I take you somewhere, Nellie? I've realized I never have taken you to the place I've spent most my life." His eyes sparkled with hope. "Yes, I suppose, if you like." I agreed. I was baffled. Where was this new place?


	22. Chapter 22: A Good Omen

**_Hello everyone! Thumbs up for the annoying workmates!_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Even-More Later_

"It smells strange, Tommie." I grimaced as we walked together. He had brought me to the Harland and Wolff Shipyards. The moon was bright, and the stars were shining. "What did you expect?" Tommie replied. I laughed, and looked up at the night sky. There weren't many people around now, but a few were dotted around in groups. Tommie greeted all of them, and they all seemed to know each other. They were eager to meet me, for some reason; I guess word got around about me (God knows where from). But we were alone, in a deserted corner of the yard. "Nellie, look." Tommie whispered. Sure enough, there were several comets streaking across the sky.  
"A Shooting star," I breathed. "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"  
"Why would you?"  
"Because…. You just do, I guess."  
"_I _don't need to, Nellie. I have everything I need, right here." He nuzzled my neck, placing warm kisses on my skin.  
"I love you." He murmured.  
"I love you, too, Tommie." My lips met his, and our noses settled together. We would have kissed longer, if a few workmates of Tommie's hadn't walked past. They whistled to Tommie, who met them with blank silence. They continued on their way, but my cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

"Come on, you must be exhausted." Tommie said finally.  
"I'm not! I protested.  
"I am." Tommie finished.  
"Fine. But, you know Tommie, that shooting star may have been a good omen for Titanic." I added thoughtfully.  
"Maybe." Tommie agreed. A good omen, I had wished. I'm sure that the Heavens will keep those ships – and, more importantly, Tommie – from harm.


	23. Chapter 23: Missing

**_Hello everyone! Short... I mean, REALLY short..._**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

_26th November, 1910_

"Jane? Jane? Jane!" I gasped. I leant back against the bed post and struggled to keep my breathing even. Sharp pains shot up my back, yet all I could think about was Tommie. Where was Tommie? Before I completely went into a panic, Jane rushed in. She held onto my shoulders, and looked directly into my eyes.  
"Helen, you need to listen to me." Jane, being slightly older than myself, reminded me of my mother when she was serious like that. I nodded quickly, before feeling a tear escape from my eye. "I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do, please, and the Doctor. It will all be fine." She brushed away the tear, but more started coming.

I felt like collapsing, but clung onto Jane as she led me into a warm bed. I was already in my nightdress; how convenient. The Doctor was saying things, but I couldn't bring myself to listen.  
"Where's Tommie?" I asked again, but I still didn't get a reply. Maybe they didn't know where he was. What if he missed the birth altogether? Oh, the guilt he would feel. And the disappointment. No, he will be here. Just hold on for a little bit longer, Helen. He'll turn up.


	24. Chapter 24: Elizabeth Andrews

**_Hello everyone! I love writing soppy family chapters =) 'Ickle' is a word we use where I live... Not sure about anywhere else. It means tiny._**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

_27th November, 1910_

The unfamiliar sound of crying filled the air. There was a dull ache throughout my body, and my hair felt damp. Tommie sat next to me. He seemed to be humming, and rocking gently. I perched myself up on my elbows. "She's beautiful." Tommie whispered, not looking away from our baby. "Is it apparent to you that I haven't held my daughter yet?" It was then Tommie turned to look at me. He looked tired, but excited all the same.  
"_Our _baby," He corrected me. I sat up, and Tommie tucked the baby into my arms. She was wrapped in a large blanket, and had a little pink face with little wisps of hair. I cradled her close to my chest, and loosened the blanket to feel her tiny chest. Her heart was beating away, while she slept peacefully. The first sign of movement I saw in her was when she turned her head away from Tommie, and into my neck. She was dreaming, and she wrapped her ickle fingers around mine. "Tommie…." I breathed, kissing her forehead.  
"What are we going to call her?" Tommie asked, drawing us into his arms.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, why don't we name her after someone in your family?" Tommie offered.  
"What about my mother?"  
"Elizabeth Law Barbour." Tommie seemed to be deep in thought as he said my mother's name.  
"Elizabeth Law Barbour Andrews." I murmured. The baby brought my finger to her mouth, and seemed to be chewing on it with her bare gums. "Elizabeth Law Barbour Andrews….." Tommie repeated. "It's perfect."


	25. Chapter 25: Walk

**_Hello everyone! Short 'n' Sweet (once again)_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

_14th September 1911_

I was feeding Elba in the sitting room when Tommie walked in. He looked tired, and fed up. He flopped down onto the sofa next to me, and kissed me on the cheek. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I could feel the stubble tickling my chin. Elba sat up a little, so she could see her father, who reached out his hand to her. She took hold of Tommie's fingers and pulled herself forward using them. "Daddy, look…" Elba grunted as she struggled to her feet. Tommie smiled at her, but I could tell he was hiding something. I held her shoulders as she tottered over to Tommie on unsteady legs. She had taken her first steps today, and Tommie wasn't there. He had already missed her first words, and now he had missed his daughter's first steps. I couldn't help but feel a deep pang of guilt for him, for I had been there with her at both times. Elba stepped off of my knee and onto Tommie's thigh, and he welcomed her into his arms. He kissed her soft hair as he praised her, and she had an unmistakable look of proudness on her face. As soon as Elba couldn't see Tommie's face any more when she threw her arms round his neck, his expression changed dramatically. He looked as if he was about to cry. I didn't say anything, but I reached out and stroked his cheek. "Come on then, Elba, bed." I said, taking Elba off of Tommie. Tommie said goodnight to Elba, before disappearing upstairs, into his study. I planned on seeing him afterwards.


	26. Chapter 26: More Children

**_Hello everyone! Bit slow on this chappie, but here it is!_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Later _

"Go away, Helen. Please." Tommie told me. I was standing outside the door of his private sanctum, and he wasn't letting me in. I had been begging for what must have been about 10 minutes now. "Tommie, please." I sat down against the door. Jane walked past, carrying my nightdress and gown folded in her arms. "Oh, Helen, where would you like these?" She asked, in her chirpy middle-aged voice. "On my bed, please, Jane. Do you think Tommie's going to let me in anytime soon? Or is it a wasted effort?" I sighed heavily. "It's not really my place to say…." She paused for thought. "But, in my experience, ma'am, he'll come around." I nodded. Jane continued along the corridor into my bedroom. "Tommie…." I whispered. I heard some shuffling inside, and Tommie appeared at the doorway.  
"What?" Tommie pulled me to my feet.  
"Tell me what's wrong." He pulled me inside and shut the door. Inside were piles of blueprints, old and new.  
"Just stuff with Ismay again." Tommie chirped. I raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
"No it's not, Tommie. Not 'just' that." I pressed on, stroking his hand gently.  
"It's Elba." Tommie sighed.  
"What do you mean, it's Elba?"  
"I've missed the two most important things in her life so far."  
"Tommie, she's not even a year old. There will be bigger things in her life… and she won't be the _only _child we'll have, Tommie."  
"Planning things already, are we?"  
"No…."  
"Yes you are!" Tommie's face brightened. I had managed to distract him at last!  
"No I'm not." I stomped my foot down.  
"Like you said, she's not even one yet, and you're planning more children!" Tommie took my cheeks into his hands. My face flushed red, and I smiled. "Someone has to be planning our family's future." I held his lips to mine, before he pulled away.  
"I have work to do," Tommie gently nudged me out the door. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He pulled me into an embrace before shutting the door. I skipped down the corridor to my room.


	27. Chapter 27: Worried

**_Hello everyone! I got the facts of this in a documentary called Titanic: Birth of a Legend. It's on YouTube._**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_April 1st, 1912 – 10pm_

"Nellie, will you come with me? I mean, next time, on the Gigantic?" Tommie and I were lying next to each other, whispering into the otherwise silent darkness. "If you want me to, Tommie." I replied.  
"I'm going to miss you so much when I'm away."  
"At least I get the house to myself." I joked, but really I was trying to fight off tears.  
"Nellie, please don't cry." Tommie wiped my cheek, and pulled me into his arms.  
"I don't want you to go. I have a bad feeling about that ship, Tommie."  
"So do I, Nellie. But I have to go. Uncle William's to ill, and old… I don't think it will be long until I'm… promoted, now."  
"How do you know?"  
"Remember when I went to visit my uncle in London a few months ago? He said that he was going to have… an operation, and that he would be staying in London for the near future. He wanted me to take over Harland and Wolff – Not permanently, just while he was recovering, I thought. But he told me that there was more to life than shipbuilding. That's why I think…. Uncle William may be leaving his position soon." Tommie looked genuinely worried at that, which surprised me.  
"But Tommie, your father told me that you wanted to be the best when you were younger. I thought this was your dream."  
"Helen, people get new dreams." He murmured. He rested his hand on my stomach. "I want a family, now."  
"You will, Tommie, I promise." I stated. I wasn't expecting now, but I knew that we both wanted another child. Maybe a boy, this time. I would like a boy. A son, a daughter, me, and Tommie. And Laddie, the dog. The perfect family. Maybe God would allow us that, after making us wait so long to find each other.


	28. Chapter 28: Goodbye

**_Hello everyone! Sadness kicking in properly next chapter. April 19th._**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_April 2nd, 1912 – Early Morning_

There was a lot of noise coming from the hallway, as I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Elizabeth was fast asleep, but she wouldn't be able to hear any of this because she was on the other side of the house. Me and Tommie had agreed not to wake her when Tommie left, to avoid any fuss. He had just simply kissed her goodnight before bed yesterday, and innocently said "Be good for Mummy." Elba nodded, smiling her gummy smile. My heart went out for then, because she didn't know that she wouldn't see her precious Daddy for just under a month.

Tommie came into my room just after 5am, to say his final goodbyes. He told me not to come outside with him, because it was chilly outside. I didn't argue with him, but instead threw myself into his arms, and started crying. It was all starting to hit home that my Tommie was going out into the North Atlantic, in a ship neither of us trusted, after a warm winter. Tommie had told me that there were more ice fields at the moment because of the warm weather we had late last year. That didn't make me feel any better. "Be strong, Nellie. I'll be back." Tommie promised, before disappearing into the morning light. I watched as Tommie was taken away from my bedroom window, and continued to cry for at least another hour or so. I stopped just before breakfast, I think. I was nervous though, and I had no appetite. I would not be calm until Tommie was back with me, safe and sound. Little did I know, that was the last time I would ever see Thomas Andrews.


	29. Chapter 29: My Dear Tommie

**_Hello everyone! God, this was hard to write. :'(_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope y_****_ou enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_April 19th 1912_

"Helen, are you alright?" Nina was holding my hand, squeezing it in comfort. I was staring at Mr. Andrews, who had just read out the worst. He had received a telegram from a fellow friend in New York, where the 'survivors' of Titanic's sinking had arrived just 24 hours earlier. The telegram said;

"Interview Titanic's officers. All unanimous  
Andrews heroic unto death, thinking only  
safety of others. Extend heartfelt sympathy  
to all."

Tommie was dead. I was in a state of shock, but Mr. and Mrs. Andrews seemed worse. Mrs. Andrews caught her breath, and Mr. Andrews nearly broke down crying. I didn't know what the right thing was to do; remain the same, or cry. John did the latter. He sobbed, and took himself off somewhere into the garden. William, James and Nina followed him out, obviously trying to stay dignified in the situation. I was left alone with Eliza and Thomas. I knew what the right thing was to do then. To distract myself for now, until I went home, was to comfort them, for their loss was significantly more than mine. It didn't feel like it, though. My world had ended, and I didn't want to go on. Not without Tommie. But Elizabeth needed me. I couldn't tell her now; her whole childhood would be spoiled. I would tell her when she was old enough to understand. I went over and at next to Eliza and Thomas, who were sitting together on the sofa. Eliza was weeping into Thomas, and Thomas was trying to comfort her, to no avail however. He looked as if he was going to cry himself. Eliza, noticing me sitting next to them, came off of Thomas and opened her arms to me. She wiped her eyes, and tried to smile. Thomas saw an opportunity to take himself away, and he vanished up the stairs. I was taken in by Eliza, who cradled me in her arms. She reminded me so much of Tommie there. Sad, yet trying to stay brave. The scenarios where Tommie was telling me of Mr. Ismay's disapprovals came rushing back to me, and I cried. He's gone. I was never going to see my Tommie again. He was gone; consumed by the icy waters. His body had not been discovered by the Mackay-Bennet so far, but for some reason, I knew that he wouldn't be found. He was too much of hero to have been standing at the stern, trying to make a try for it. Tommie would've taken himself off somewhere, where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. What would he have been thinking about? Home? Me? Elizabeth? Family, or Harland and Wolff? No one would ever know. But, at least he was the man I knew he would be until the end – caring, loving, and only thinking of others.

Rest in Peace, My Dear Tommie.


	30. Chapter 30: Afternotes and References

_**Hiya everyone! I'VE FINALLY COMPLETED MY FIRST STORY! I have plans already for other stories, so yeah, don't leave me! I'm gonna leave some references I've used for this story; the ones I rememeber anyway. These are references going back 5 years. Thanks so much to my faithful reviewers EnjoyItAll8000, and especially CatalynMJ88, who has been with me since the start, reviewing, and giving me tips. Thankyou so much =) Big hugs! Thankyou also to my followers 3 ThankYOU for reading!**_

* * *

Thomas Andrews: Voyage into History by William Barnes  
Thomas Andrews: Shipbuilder by Shan Bullock  
Titanic: Birth of A Legend (YouTube)  
.com by Denise Vanaria  
BBC Northern Ireland, Vera Morrison  
Titanic's Last Secrets by Brad Matsen  
A Night To Remember by Walter Lord  
A Night To Remember (Film)  
Titanic (Film) by James Cameron

And many other websites, books and films I have watched over the years which have provided me with priceless knowledge on Titanic, Thomas Andrews and his family.


End file.
